


You're the only one staring

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Dancing, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Drunk Simon, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Jealous Simon (briefly), M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Underage Drinking, college party, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "These girls have been staring at you for the past minutes," Simon suddenly announced, his bright smile replaced with a sour expression and a frown, and stepped a little closer to the other. Raphael tried to figure out which girls his lover meant but there were too many people around and maybe it was just the older boy's imagination anyway."I'm pretty sure nobody here is staring at me, cariño," Raphael laughed softly and his arm curled around Simon's middle, pulling him even closer so that the slightly taller boy leant into his side. The elder radiated heat thanks to the alcohol raising his body temperature and Raphael found it impossible to regret being here - despite his annoyance by the mix of stupid chart songs and bass heavy techno beats; the partly drunk guests and few couples making out in corners didn't exactly help feeling more comfortable. But Simon only left his side for short toilet breaks and was otherwise practically glued to his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me a little while because other stuff to write came in between and I still have three prompts from Tumblr to write but I thought it's time for another chapter here. I don't think there will be many more parts to come but we will see.  
> Also, I might just add a chapter at the end of the series with some scenes from before Simon asked him out - the whole "Simon's first visit in the café" and how they noticed each other and such scenarios. But I'm still not quite sure about it so...we will see. I'm horrible at planning and just develop stuff while writing.

"You really want to spend your birthday at some college party?" Raphael questioned while working on the coffee order for two young women. He glanced at his boyfriend who was leaning against the side of the counter and looked back at him with pleading puppy eyes and his lips curled into a sweet little smile. Raphael didn't even know why he tried to resist because both of them probably knew that it was basically impossible for him to say no to his lover.

"This isn't just because you're finally 21 and allowed to drink? And I'm supposed to look out for you?" He didn't really think this was the reason Simon asked him but Raphael wasn't exactly too fond of parties and as far as he knew college parties tended to be a mess of mostly drunk people. That didn't sound like a lot of fun to him and he would honestly prefer spending Simon's birthday with only the two of them.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just want to go to a party and maybe show off my gorgeous boyfriend. If it sucks we can just leave," Simon replied with a shrug and there was basically nothing else Raphael could say about this. So he sighed and finished the second order, placing them on the counter and telling them to have a nice day, before he faced his boyfriend again.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do, then we go to the party next weekend," he finally agreed and Simon's bright smile was already worth it. Raphael knew he probably wouldn't like the party or the people there very much but he couldn't really care too much about it when it made his boyfriend happy. Simon leant closer to brush a kiss to the other's cheek and whisper his thanks but then retreated to one of the tables because more customers entered the café and Raphael had to concentrate back on his work.

***

Raphael glanced at the red cup that his smiling boyfriend had just pushed into his hand and scrunched up his nose after taking a sip.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned and his heart skipped a beat at the sound of Simon's laughter in reaction to his facial expression.

They had arrived at the party an hour after it started and it was closing in on midnight, the end of Simon's 21st birthday. He still hadn't given the other his birthday present because Simon had insisted on not wanting anything and Raphael had decided on something small to still kind of respect his lover's wish but for some reason, he still carried the finely-woven bracelet in the zipped up pocket of his hoodie. He had seen the hand-woven bracelet in a small store during a small shopping trip to the city with Magnus and of course the colours of the pansexual flag had immediately reminded him of his boyfriend.

"I have no clue but I think it's delicious," Simon replied with another chuckle and he clearly had a few too many alcoholic drinks already. He wasn't drunk but definitely tipsy and Raphael had mostly stuck to cola and this was only his second alcoholic beverage even though nobody at this student party seemed to care about him probably being the youngest guest and that he was certainly not legally allowed to drink. Not that he expected any of the college kids to give a fuck about underage drinking because he was surely not the only one under the age of 21 with such a weird mixed drink in his hand.

"These girls have been staring at you for the past minutes," Simon suddenly announced, his bright smile replaced with a sour expression and a frown, and stepped a little closer to the other. Raphael tried to figure out which girls his lover meant but there were too many people around and maybe it was just the older boy's imagination anyway.

"I'm pretty sure nobody here is staring at me, _cariño_ ," Raphael laughed softly and his arm curled around Simon's middle, pulling him even closer so that the slightly taller boy leant into his side. The elder radiated heat thanks to the alcohol raising his body temperature and Raphael found it impossible to regret being here - despite his annoyance by the mix of stupid chart songs and bass heavy techno beats; the partly drunk guests and few couples making out in corners didn't exactly help feeling more comfortable. But Simon only left his side for short toilet breaks and was otherwise practically glued to his side.

"Yes, they are. You look stunning - how could anybody _not_ stare at you?!" The older boy sounded almost offend and Raphael had trouble suppressing his laughter because he had never seen his lover tipsy and his flushed cheeks, bright eyes and determination to start weird conversations was actually pretty entertaining. He was more than once tempted to just grab Simon's face and kiss the boy stupid for being such an endearing dork.

"Uh-huh. I'm quite certain you're the only person I noticed staring at me this evening," Raphael pointed out with a smirk, sipped his _definitely not delicious_ drink and pressed the fingertips of his other hand playfully into his lover's side. Simon made a cute squeaky sound of protest and pushed further into Raphael's side in a vain attempt to get away from the tickling sensation.

"You're my boyfriend, I am allowed to stare at you as much as I please! And I really want to dance with you," the older boy announced, causing Raphael to blink in surprise at the sudden change of topic, and then stole the still half full cup from his hand. The younger would probably be offended about Simon taking his drink and putting it who-knew-where but the stuff was almost undrinkable and he was actually glad to be rid of it.

"I highly doubt that's a bright idea with your level of intoxication," Raphael chuckled but of course it was useless and next thing he new, Simon grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the part of the room that was used as a dance floor. Most people in said area were more intoxicated than his boyfriend and their _dancing_ was more awkward movements and flailing than actual dancing. Simon intertwined their fingers and pulled his lover into the small group of bodies moving to the music.

Raphael watched in amusement as his boyfriend started dancing clumsily to the music as well, drawing him closer by their still connected hands, his lips curling into a dorky grin. Raphael chuckled softly and loosened the other's grip to place both of his hands on Simon's hip, pull him closer and start moving to the beat as well.

"I didn't know you can dance." Simon sounded awed and a little breathless, lips parted in astonishment and fascination shimmering in his chocolate coloured eyes.

"It never came up?" Raphael offered with a little shrug and, sure, he did like dancing and it might be a hobby of his but it wasn't like he ran around telling people about it. He pulled his lover even closer so their bodies could move together and he was able to guide the other, make his movements less clumsy. Simon still seemed a little caught up watching his lover, dancing gracefully and smoothly while everyone around him seemed like they had absolutely no control over their limbs.

"You're so sexy right now, Rapha," Simon breathed after a few minutes of dancing and his lips curled into a little smirk when he saw his boyfriend's cheeks redden and the almost shy expression on his face. It would never not be adorable how flustered the usual confident Raphael reacted to any kind of compliments and even retorted a soft " _Cállate_ " with a fond eye roll. Simon just chuckled and loosely wrapped his arm around the younger boy's neck and tilted his head a little to capture Raphael's soft lips in a gentle kiss.

Raphael never thought he would be one to be okay with PDA but when the other's lips touched his it was really difficult to care about anything else than the soft brush of lips. His eyes closed on their own accord, mouth moving against Simon's and it didn't take too long for their tongues to get involved as well. He could taste the alcohol and the sweetness of whatever else was mixed in the drink the older boy had before but it was soon replaced by the elder's very own taste. Raphael would probably never get tired of kissing the other, even with his tongue being a little clumsy thanks to the alcohol, but there was nothing better than the feeling of Simon's slender, slightly taller body pressed against his while their tongues had a little dance of their own.

"I think I wanna go home," Simon mumbled against his lover's mouth when they paused to take a breath and Raphael laughed softly.

"Tired or too drunk to keep dancing?"

"We're swaying, this can't be considered dancing anymore. Also, it's neither. I just want to...cuddle up in bed with my boyfriend, if that's allowed?" The older boy replied with a little pout that made their lips touch again, lightly brushing against one another and Raphael was barely able to suppress a shiver.

"Cuddle up, huh? Is that why your hand is on my lower back? Like... _low_ on my lower back?" Raphael raised an eyebrow in amusement, grinning at the fact that this time his boyfriend's cheeks reddened but Simon didn't remove his hand that had wandered to the younger's back and further down during the kiss, close to touching his butt.

"Let's go home, okay?"

"Your place or mine?" Raphael brushed a small peck on his lover's lips, grinning because his words made Simon roll his eyes fondly with a soft laugh.

"Mine; it's closer and I don't have a roommate," the older boy replied with a cheeky little grin before gently nudging Raphael away from the dance floor and towards the hallway that led to the front door. Even stepping out into the still warm night air, their finger intertwined, they could still hear the music and people from the party inside but the two boys felt like they were alone in their own little world nevertheless.


End file.
